questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Roko Basilisk
| first = | last = | gender = Female }} Roko Basilisk is a former robotic police officer in the AI crime unit. After a conversation with May, she became a baking apprentice to Elliot from Secret Bakery. Her name is a reference to the "Roko's basilisk" thought experiment. Biography Robot-fighting ring investigation She was investigating the Robot-Fighting Ring, and approached Faye to try and get her to cooperate with this. Once when she was tailing Faye and Bubbles, Bubbles trapped her in a garbage can, an event she has not forgotten. Later, Roko had an unsuccessful attempt to catch Corpse Witch red-handed. Spookybot helped Roko close the investigation after the incident with memory of Bubbles. However, Roko wasn't completely on board with their methods. After investigation She approached Union Robotics to have her ankle joint repaired because the police force's in-house repair guy is a jerk and does subpar repairs. Dating site Computr matched her with Pintsize because of his desire to launch toast at his partners and Roko has a fetish for bread. . Roko is embarrassed about her fetish and sometimes starts venting when other people start suspecting it. , Quitting police force After meeting May in Coffee of Doom, Roko started having doubts about her position as a police officer. May tried to talk Basilisk out of quitting, but in the end, Roko decided to leave the police force. Spookybot visited Roko just after she left the police station. After a slightly embarrassing interview with Beepatrice Roko joined AI rights nonprofit. Body crushing incident After joining the robot rights advocacy group Roko tried getting a bakery apprenticeship. She shared her existential crisis story with Bubbles. They shared an olfactory synesthetic experience, which was very similar to previous Roko's aroma hike. On their way to Union Robotics, Faye, Bubbles, and Roko discussed robots' bodily integration. 's fatal fall]] Roko felt like crying after hearing how Faye and Bubbles got together. She suffered a horrible accident at the doorstep of Union Robotics. Crushbot, an extra-large robot, slipped on a crate of misdelivered bananas and fell onto her, leaving her disembodied and traumatized in a virtual environment undergoing counseling. Roko has been woken up in the virtual reality by Lemon. With Lemon's encouragement, Roko moved on and purchased a Model G body with the insurance money. She had some issues adapting to the new body, , and even asked Spookybot for help in case she never feels the same. Despite initial doubts about new body's sensorium with regard to her bread fetish, Roko has found that its capabilities are more than enough. She did, however, have to fight the urge to peel her face off. Helping May After Roko learns about May's situation with regards to her chassis, she brings her to the non-profit and introduces to Beepatrice. Beepatrice organizes a checkup at a chassis shop, Roko takes May to her parole officer and convinces him to write in May's file that she really needs a new chassis to reintegrate into society. At the end of the day at work, Roko was visited by Spookybot. During this visit, Roko convinced them to give two billion dollars to charity, found out the real reason Spookybot tries to become friends, and introduced them to Melon, who helped invent Spookybot's new name "Yay Newfriend". Roko's struggle with body integration resulted in a dissociative episode during a game of Jenga with Melon and Yay. When put to sleep by Spookbot , Roko saw a lucid dream featuring ghosts of her previous and current body. Yay and Melon kept her company. Personality in ]] Until the "Body crushing incident", Roko has been in the same body since her birth and finds it disturbing to be presented with her own detached limbs. Roko has sensitive feet. Roko similarly to Bubbles enjoys smelling tea. When smelling Assam tea, she sees a sexy unicorn man, same as Emily Azuma. When highly upset or emotional, Roko slips into a South Boston (or "Southie") accent, which, due to that region's heritage, some describe as an Irish accent (or at least her version of such an accent). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots